1. Technical Field
This invention relates to leg wear and, more particularly, to a combined leg wear and faux underwear garment for covering an exposed portion of a user buttock crevice.
2. Prior Art
In the fashion trendy world of today it is of utmost importance to stay current with all the latest fashion statements. This is especially true for women, and not just adults, but even young teenagers. At such a young age, girls like to express themselves in how they dress and by trying out all the latest styles. The problem is that, at times, some fashion statements are not appropriate for young women of all ages. Recently, there has been a trend among celebrities and other influential persons in the fashion world to simultaneously wear low-cut jeans and thong undergarments, also known as G-strings. This combination causes the top border of the thong to extend beyond the top edge of the low-cut jeans for a more “sexy” look. Needless to say, mothers and not to mention fathers, of teenaged and younger girls do not wish for their daughters to dress in this manner. At the same time the young teenage girl has a great desire to look and dress similar to persons they see on television, movies and in fashion magazines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,513 to Shiller discloses an outer garment including an outer portion intended to embrace the lower torso, an internal body hugging portion made of power net having front and rear sections, means securing the outer portion to the internal portion approximately about the waistline and longitudinally downwardly from the waistline approximately centrally of the front of the garment, and means in the area of the crotch securing the front and rear sections of the internal portion in relative positions to one another and defining individual leg holes for the wearer's feet. Advantageously the outer portion is a pair of stretch trousers knit of textured polyester multifilament yarns, the power net is more stretchable longitudinally than transversely and the power net is also secured to the rear of the trousers along a central longitudinal line. The power net, with the front and rear extending to the crotch, may be stitched fully lengthwise to meet at a point or be joined into a full crotchpiece. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a comfortable and casual method for following the latest fashion trends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,118 to Kishi discloses a garment having an inner lining for adjusting body shape of the buttocks and the abdomen. The garment is formed by combining woven fabrics together, each of which has a modulus of expansibility depending on a stretch direction from the weaving direction of the fabric. The buttocks regulating piece is oriented in a direction that the direction of the high modulus of expansibility of the fabric is selected to gather and push up the buttocks and is sewed between the front body and the back body, while an abdominal regulating piece is formed of at least two sheets, each oriented so that the direction of the low modulus of expansibility of the fabric is in the lateral direction to the abdomen. The sheets are sewed onto the front body so as to at least artially overlap each other within the abdominal region including the lower abdominal region. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not enable a user to follow the latest fashion trends while simultaneously maintaining a sense of modesty.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,944 to Kim discloses a device and article of clothing to adjust the article to reveal a portion of the body such as an abdominal area. In the preferred embodiment, a means for adjusting includes a cinch device including an elastic cord with mating snaps on the cord, and an article of clothing. The cord is attached through an adjustable section of material in a manner to permit the material to be gathered or bunched together when the cord is drawn. The cinch is selectively securable by the snaps in one or more positions. In a preferred pants embodiment of the invention, the adjustment changes the distance between the waistline and crotch of the pants to increase or decrease the distance between the waistline and crotch to variably cover or reveal the lower abdominal area of the wearer. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not enable a user to follow the latest fashion trends while simultaneously maintaining a sense of modesty.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The assembly is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for covering an exposed portion of a user buttock crevice. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.